Saiyan Blood Spilling?
by SSJ3RED
Summary: This story is being worked on. It is only rated R until I make the edited version.


Saiyan Blood... Spilling? Looking at Vegeta, his exelence, I wondered why he had that frown on his face... perhaps he was having a bad day. There weren't many people that could make him happy. "But thats alright," I muttered to myself, "His past is very sad. He is the only pure saiyan on the planet, because of Freiza."  
  
I knew inside me that when Prince Trunks killed the great Tyrant, he sent him to my realm. From there, I was the one who gave him his final fight. He thought he could defeat me. As a saiyan god, obviously I was invincible. He didn't stand a ghost of a chance. The evil mortal wasn't ready for the battle he was in for.  
  
Then I heard Vegeta saying to himself, "I wish I could get some help down here... this army... their strength is so great... I don't know if... I can't say it... I CAN"T SAY IT!!!" Through his mind I saw many Irogotian Knights... the third known humanlike beings in the Universe. They came from a completely different galaxy than the Saiyans, but they are just as powerful.  
  
"Vegeta, I am one of your gods, Red, I can help, if you need it." I said to him through telepathy.  
  
"Really...? No, no I can't allow you to... I need to do this on my own!" he replied at first happy, then his pride got in his mind. All Saiyans have their pride, some bigger than others. Some only have big egos, arrogance, or cockiness. Vegeta had them all packed into a huge chunk of Saiyan royalty. He needed my help. So I went to my mortal form.  
  
Before my eyes I saw a white flash, and then cold darkness. I was in a Saiyan Casket. I pushed at the lid above me, and as it opened, I heard several voices and a moan. I looked to my left, and saw two Irogotians and a young saiyan boy. I realized I was in a saiyan burial tomb. Then the boy saw me.  
  
"Help me, please..." he groaned weakly. As I got out of the casket, the two men before him turned around.  
  
"Hey, you! What are you doing in here?" One yelled furiously. The other guy just looked at me.  
  
As I grinned, I said, "Begining your people's doom." The men ran at me, but two small KI blasts took them off their feet. As they hit the wall, their faces looked of surprising death, and that made me smile.  
  
The boy stood up and asked me, "Thanks alot mister, are you in the army?"  
  
I looked at him. "No, not yet. I'm signing up today."  
  
"Well, you can't sign up. You need to try out." the boy explained.  
  
"Oh, I see." I said, feeling silly inside. I was a God, and I needed to know these things.  
  
"Well, you certainly took out those two, man your power level must be incredibly high!!!" the young boy exclaimed.  
  
"Well, can you keep a secret?" I asked him. He nodded. "You cannot tell anyone at all! No one, no one at all." I said very seriously. He nodded again. "I am the mortal form of the god, Red."  
  
He was silent for a while, and I was surprised he didn't looked shocked. "So? Your point is? Your mortal form is far weaker than your god form." He said as a matter of factly.  
  
"So, your not shocked? No surprise at all?" I questioned him.  
  
"Well, no, I mean look at those guys! There dead from a small blast. They are two strong men, and they where beating me up really bad, and I'm only ten years old!" the boy said to me.  
  
"Your only ten? You look like your nearly thirteen." I said to him. He did look thirteen, like a tall, strong thirteen year old. His black hair was long, it reminded me of Raditz's hair. Then I asked him, "What is your name?"  
  
Then he said, "I am named Nappa, after my father. He married a earthling woman, and he kept earth a secret as long as possible. Then she gave birth to me... but she died during labor. Then the doctors contacted my father, and told him this. That is when he went insane..." I knew this boy's past already. I knew... he was already a super saiyan... I granted him that power.  
  
"Hey, let's go to the tryouts. I need to join soon." I told Nappa. As we walked out, I stepped in a pool of water. As I looked down, I saw my relfection in the water, but it was messed up because of the ripples my foot caused. When they settled, I saw a man that had the face of Vegeta (yet the top of my head was lower) and the hair style of Kakarot's son Gohan, but it was Platinum and had two red stripes in it.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Said Nappa. His face was serious. I could tell that he didn't like to laugh much. He seemed somewhat like Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming." I replied. We walked down several hallways before we got to the exit of the tomb. Outside it was brighter than the tomb, and trees where everywhere, of everytype. "This planet is even more beutiful than what it is from my Vision Pool." I said to myself and Nappa.  
  
He turned around and said, "Follow me." He blasted up into the air quikly, and then shot forward like an arrow through the air. But I was a bullet.  
  
Nappa sped along, as fast as he could, but yet he was still behind me. His power level was very high, but not high enough. It was only at about 190,000. It was high enough to be a Super Saiyan, but not high enough to defeat me. When we got to the place for tryouts, I realized we were at the Palace of Vegeta. "So, there's gonna be a tournament... heh, thats unusual. I said sarcastically to myself.  
  
"Yeah, the King always wants to watch good fights, he's only Saiyan." Nappa said halfway to my remark. He was looking around, and then pointed out someone who looked like he was in the Army. "There, see him?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, General Tozan, I need to talk to him." I said. I walked up to him and he looked at me with a strange look.  
  
"You here to get in the tournament?" He questioned. He wore dark Saiyan clothes and armor, and he looked rather pissed off.  
  
I nodded. "Yep, I came to join."  
  
"Good. What is your name?" He asked.  
  
I thought up a name quickly. "Murrel, Murrel Aratus." I told him. I couldn't tell him my true name, because it is illegal to name your child after a God, unless he/ she is royalty.  
  
"Hmmm, no offense, but that is a strange name, for our kind."  
  
"Yes, it is, but my parents liked it that way." I replied.  
  
"Whatever. Your first opponent will be... hold on... aha! Kishak, a formidable opponent," General Tozan exclaimed, "He is over there. You may talk, if you want."  
  
As I walked over, he looked at me and said , "Are you my opponent? Hmm, you look rather buff... do you think you could beat me?"  
  
"I'm not sure." I replied.  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER  
  
"NEXT UP, MURREL ARATUS VS. KISHAK VARDAN!" the announcer yelled at the croud with a fairly loud voice. "THESE MATCHES ARE TO THE DEATH!!! ONLY ONE HUNDRED MEN WILL BE ACCEPTED!!!  
  
I was ready for the fight. as I stood in the stone arena, thought of what kind of technique this guy had, I have seen Kishak before, but never seen him fight. He was about my size, and he had the look of a warrior. Then the ref screamed, "START!"  
  
Nappa sped along, as fast as he could, but yet he was still behind me. His power level was very high, but not high enough. It was only at about 190,000. It was high enough to be a Super Saiyan, but not high enough to defeat me. When we got to the place for tryouts, I realized we were at the Palace of Vegeta. "So, there's gonna be a tournament... heh, thats unusual. I said sarcastically to myself.  
  
"Yeah, the King always wants to watch good fights, he's only Saiyan." Nappa said halfway to my remark. He was looking around, and then pointed out someone who looked like he was in the Army. "There, see him?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, General Tozan, I need to talk to him." I said. I walked up to him and he looked at me with a strange look.  
  
"You here to get in the tournament?" He questioned. He wore dark Saiyan clothes and armor, and he looked rather pissed off.  
  
I nodded. "Yep, I came to join."  
  
"Good. What is your name?" He asked.  
  
I thought up a name quickly. "Murrel, Murrel Aratus." I told him. I couldn't tell him my true name, because it is illegal to name your child after a God, unless he/ she is royalty.  
  
"Hmmm, no offense, but that is a strange name, for our kind."  
  
"Yes, it is, but my parents liked it that way." I replied.  
  
"Whatever. Your first opponent will be... hold on... aha! Kishak, a formidable opponent," General Tozan exclaimed, "He is over there. You may talk, if you want."  
  
As I walked over, he looked at me and said , "Are you my opponent? Hmm, you look rather buff... do you think you could beat me?"  
  
"I'm not sure." I replied.  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER  
  
"NEXT UP, MURREL ARATUS VS. KISHAK VARDAN!" the announcer yelled at the croud with a fairly loud voice. "THESE MATCHES ARE TO THE DEATH!!! ONLY ONE HUNDRED MEN WILL BE ACCEPTED!!!  
  
I was ready for the fight. as I stood in the stone arena, thought of what kind of technique this guy had, I have seen Kishak before, but never seen him fight. He was about my size, and he had the look of a warrior. Then the ref screamed, "START!"  
  
I smirked as the crowd began to cheer. Then something hit me, not phisically, but mentally. I AM NOT A GOD ANYMORE! My power level was much lower than I had thought it was, I was powerful, but not that powerful. I was too used to being a god... but oh well, I was still powerful.  
  
I was pulled aside by a soldier and he told me, "Your next fight won't be for a while, but meanwhile Lord Vegeta wants to see you."  
  
"Alright, lead the way." I replied. He lead me to some sort of old man in a cloak and a white belt that had some sort of curly black "M" on it, for the first time in over six million years, I felt cold fear. And I didn't know why.  
  
"Are you here to be transported to the palace?" He asked in a cold, high pitched voice.  
  
"Yes, I am." I answered. He raised his hands and said something in another language, and I saw a white flash before my eyes, and then a huge room with massive stone pillars holding the cieling, that looked as if it were over one hundred feet above me.  
  
I recognized this as the throne room. I looked twoards the place where the thrones where located. Vegeta sat on his throne wearing royal siayan garments. "Come forward, Murrel Aratus, and answer my questions.  
  
I walked up to the throne and bowed before the King. "I would be honered to tell you anything, anything at all." I said to him.  
  
"First of all, I want to know your power level. SERVANT! Bring me my scouter," he said, "Sorry, Murrel, but I am too lazy to go into the power testing room today... I feel safer here, scince the war has begun, and that is something to hear from a Super Siayan. I fought the army once, just once, alone, and I was literally overwhelmed, so I ran... I HATE RUNNING FROM THE ENEMY!"  
  
"But I'm getting off subject, aren't I? Ok Murrel, let's see how powerful you are." He continued. I got into a good position, and then I powered myself up. I was yelling, and I forced my strength into my body, I could feel my power level raising. Then I stopped.  
  
"Well well, quite good Murrel, 55,000." He said.  
  
"WHAT? ONLY 55,000? HOW CAN THIS BE?" I asked myself, I thought I was more powerful, much more powerful. Then I remembered my mortal form hadn't even turned super saiyan yet, this was horrible, a god forgeting his own self! Not even super siayan yet, not even 100,000...  
  
My mind was flaring, though I tried not to show it, and as I thought it over, a soldier came into the room as Vegeta was taking off his scouter. "Your Highness, Murrel Aratus is needed at the tournament grounds, his next fight is going to be much sooner than expected." He said as he bowed.  
  
"I'll need to go, your majesty, thank you for testing my power." I remarked as I bowed.  
  
"No, thank you, Murrel, I will hope to see you in the army." He replied. I followed the soldier, who led me outside, to a large hover craft.  
  
"Lazy transport," He explained, "For those who don't want to waste energy."  
  
"No thank you, I will fly." I said. As I was getting ready to take off, I remembered to ask him what direction to take, even thoug I already knew. He pointed north-west. I flew off in that direction.  
  
As I flew, I thought of reasons why my mortal body wasn't Super Saiyan anymore. He used to be, but now he wasn't. WHY? I didn't know why, for now.  
  
Saiyan Blood... Spilling? Part 2 "Heh heh, soon my plan to revive Majin Buu will be complete, and I will be able to rule the universe!" The small green man said to himself. This man was only about three foot tall and was a light green color. The wrinkles on his forhead told his tale of age. He was wearing a cloak and a white belt with his symbol, a curly M.  
  
A large figure behind him said, "Babadi, perhaps Buu should be created another way, other than being powered up through two warriors. Maybe you could take the same aproach as Cell, through absorbtion." Then the shape walked out of the shadows, and his horrid face was revealed. His pink skin was only covering half of his face, the rest was just portions of muscle and wires and metal. His large pointed ears and the M on his head meant one thing, Debora, the strongest henchman of the evil wizard, Babidi.  
  
"Hmmm... maybe, Debora, I will use that idea and my original combined, and Buu will be totaly revived and my allies, the Irogotians, will be able to assist him in destroying planet Vegeta, then EARTH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Babidi said insanely.  
  
"You are right, but what if Goku and Vegeta fuse and create a powerful warrior? And what if one of the Saiyan gods comes to assist their worshipers?" Debora asked.  
  
"Well, then Buu will just have to teach them a lesson, won't he? HEHEH, the end of all powerful warriors is near, and my Wrath will be revealed, to all!" Replied Babidi.  
  
"He's not being himself," Debora thought to himself, "Something has gotten into master... will Buu be able to take on the gods?"  
  
Then I woke up, with cold sweat on my neck, and my face, for the first time in my existance, I felt the worst fear of all... the return of Buu, who might be far more powerful than before, or ever again.  
  
My dream, it was horrible, and yet I felt this dream wasn't a nightmare, but a prophecy of what was to come, or has already happened. "What the hell?" I asked myself. Just as I was getting ready to get out of bed, a soldier came in.  
  
"Murrel Aratus, sir, your next fight is in thirty minutes." He said. The look on his face made me feel like he feared me. "By the way, um, your battles yesterday where spectacular." He commented on my fights yesterday.  
  
"Thank you very much." I said. The tournament was going well for me, and several others. I wasn't suprised, though, because I knew techniques that others didn't, though I don't usually use them.  
  
"And I would suggest not getting on Lord Vegeta's nerves today, he is very pissed off." The soldier advised me.  
  
"I will." I replied.  
  
"That would be a bad idea," he said frantically "Do you think that would be funny?"  
  
"You see, it is inevetable, if I keep winning every fight the way I have been, the he will get bored and he won't be pleased." I told the saiyan warrior.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but your next fight is in twenty five minutes now, so you may want to get ready." He said.  
  
"Alright, but one last thing," I said before he shut the electric door, "What is your name?"  
  
He smiled and said, "Karkhan, sir." I nodded and he shut the door. As I heard his fading footsteps down the hall, I wondered why all the saiyan names where so weird these days.  
  
When I got to the arena, I looked around for the guy who told me who my next opponenet was. The only one I saw was Nappa. "Hey, Nappa!" I yelled in his direction.  
  
He turned around and walked towards me. He and I had become good buddies scince yesterday. "Watsup, Murrel?" He asked, with a note of worry in his voice.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all, why?" I responded.  
  
"You look depressed. Heheh, maybe you are dying." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh no, dying!?" I responded, playing along with the kid. "Cough, cough! I can't breathe..." I said falling to the ground, holding my throat.  
  
"Oh yeah, speaking of dying, the General told me to tell you your next opponent is that guy, there, I think." Nappa said, partially sure of it.  
  
"All right, what's his name?" I asked.  
  
"Uh, Garditz, I think- yeah thats it, Garditz."  
  
"Ok, thanks, see you later." I answered as I waved. He waved back and walked away. I walked over to the saiyan man, and saw as I got closer that he was a massive form, about two times larger than my mortal body. "Uhhhh, how- how are you?" I said nervously.  
  
He looked down at me and smiled happily. "I'm fine, how bout you?" He replied. I was shoked for about half a second. Was this an act? Or was he really a nice guy?  
  
"Fine, absolutely great. Thanks for asking. This was getting scary. I noticed that his huge shape was the only threatening thing about him. His black hair was pulled back into a tail, and his clothes and armour were simply larger versions of mine.  
  
"Are you my next opponent?" He questioned me.  
  
"Yeah, you're Garditz, right?" I replied in question.  
  
"Oh, I'm not Garditz, he is. I Bhaditz, his brother." He said. He pointed at a puny man, who looked like the miniature version of his brother. He was like a furby compared to Bhaditz.  
  
I didn't get the chance to speak to him though, because I was immediatey called to the arena.  
  
As I got into the arena, the ref instantly yelled "START!" The little saiyan flew at me with his fist cocked back, close to his side. As he was two feet away he started swinging his arm towards me. I stepped to the side.  
  
"AAAAAGGGGGRRRRRHHHHHH!!!" The small guy screamed as he hit the arena wall.  
  
"Your pathetic, I should kill you now. I said." Thats when I noticed the smirk on his face. I looked at my sides, and saw a gash about seven inches long along my sides. "You little *uck nut!" I yelled at the bastard.  
  
"You aren't as good of a fighter as I thought. Maybe your power level is only 55,000." Remarked as he turned around. This guy sure was cocky.  
  
I looked at him in the eyes. I felt pain crease through my side, and I cupped my hand over the wound. But yet, I still smiled at the dwarf of a saiyan. "Heh, I bet you think you are too strong to fight me." I said to him.  
  
He looked at me, confused, and then he frowned. "I am. I am a Super Saiyan. I just recently became one." He said with a cocky tone on his voice. This guy had to be kidding, unless he became one yesterday, there was no way he could be a Super Saiyan. He could have done it himself, but I doubted that. Only a few Saiyans ever did that.  
  
"Your lying, you aren't a Super Saiyan. Such lies shoudn't be told, especially by you." I told him. But I could tell he was serious.  
  
Suddenly, a golden aura surrounded him, and his black hair flew up and turned bright blond. He gritted his teeth, and said to me, "Calling me a liar, huh? HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I AM A WEAK FRAUD!?"  
  
I was shocked. I could sense his power level increasing by the moment. "So, not kidding, I see." I was worried that I couldn't defeat him. Then I rememberd that I knew more powerful attacks. Then he flew at me, aas I flew upward. I put, my palms together, and next to my sides. Before he got to me, I yelled, "BLOOD RAIN!" and I summoned amounts of energy into my hands and pushed my hands outward. A red light was everywhere, and out of a huge blast came many little spheres about the size of a fist, and they flew every where. Then they surounded Garditz, and flew in on him like a flock of birds. He was able to block some of them, but there were far too many.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" He yelled as they flew into him.  
  
"YOU WANT MORE?" I yelled without pity for the fool. He just yelled in pain. "I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!" I said to him. I started laughing. I could beat a SUPER SAIYAN with a an attack like this.  
  
When the smoke cleared, he was gone. I looked around, as did the crowd. He was no where to be seen, and I couldn't sense his power level either. I was panting for breath. I felt weaker than ever before. Suddenly I felt a force behind me, and the side of a hand hitting my back. Pain was back again, as I fell to the ground.  
  
He was hitting me before I could touch the arena floor. His knee was ready to be shoved into my back when I glared at him, and I knew somethig had to be done, I stopped, and floated there, and thought. Was there any attack that could beat him? At all? Then, I came to me. The only attack that could kill him was the Zetan Death Ball.  
  
This was it. I raised both my hands, and summoned all my strength to my arms. about thirty feet above me, a red bowl shape formed. Same shape appeared below me. I curled myself into a ball, as the two bowls came together. I relaxed when I sensed they where together. I stood straight up, and looked at my opponent. He was looking at his surroundings, when he asked, "What the hell is this?"  
  
"Your demise, your doom, your end." Is all I said.  
  
He looked at me, seeing what I ment. This guy was an idiot. Obviously brawn, but no brain. "No this isn't. This can't be, because all I have to do to get out of here is to use a teleportation technique." He said as-a- matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'm afraid not. This is a no teleportation zone." I could tell that the crowd below could hear me, because some of them began to talk amongst themselves. I smirked and continued, "When I squeeze this thing together, it has a one-hundred percent chance of killing you, and a seventy-five percent chance of killing me." I told him. The crowd began to tlak more.  
  
Garditz grunted long and hard, and then he yelled, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he quickly flew at me and began to kick and punch me as hard as he could. Thats when I started to pull the bubble together. It was coming in sowly, and as the little man was beating me up, I could tell he was in a total rage. All I could do was laugh at his misery.  
  
The bubble was less that five feet away from me, and I could feel it's heat coming closer. It was getting closer, as many of my bones broke and shattered. I was still laughing. Three feet Away. Two feet. One. There was total mayhem when I heard Garditz start to scream bloody mary. Then I saw a white light surrounding me. My laughing stopped, and I yelled, yelled with total pain as I realized what Garditz had done to me, and I felt the Zetan Death Ball's merciless body crusher.  
  
I blacked out.  
  
Saiyan Blood... Spilling? Part 3 The little green man was babbling on. He was talking to himself of ways he could revive Majin Buu. "I could do the same thing as last time-no, no no no. That wouldn't work. It proved insufficient. Vegeta could easily take out Buu now. Wait, maybe I should make certain Buu listens to me this time. Perhaps I shoud get two impure souls to fight eachother, then there won't be any good within Buu." He was said to himself, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Master, maybe you should think this over slowly, so you don't stress yourself out." Debora told his master.  
  
Babidi's response was, "PERHAPS I SHOULD GET RID OF YOU!" He was panting, and was baring his tiny face at his servant. "Sorry, Debora. I must bring Buu back. He and I had something like a father-son connection."  
  
"That is quite alright, master. But like I said before, maybe taking your time, and using several ways to increase Buu's power is the best."  
  
"Yes, that's right. That is exactly what I'll do. Thank you Debora. Maybe I won't have Buu absorb you." Said Babidi.  
  
I woke up, in a cold, wet feeling. I was no longer in pain. I could feel my muscles, tense from no movement. I opened my eyes, and felt water rush against them. The world around me was blured. Then I heard muffled voices outside. One Sounded like, "He's awake, sire."  
  
I felt the water around me draining into a hole, somewhere near me. Then it hit me that I must be in one of those healing tanks. All the water around me was gone now, and I felt a breathing mask against my face. I took it off.  
  
I rubbed my eyes and looked around again. Where the hell was I?  
  
I punched the glass in front of me. My fist wasn't even scratched. I was in an unfamiliar building, with unfamiliar air. I sniffed, and glanced at my tail, making sure it was still there. I looked around, and saw a mirror. I walked to it, and looked into it. I saw my face, my hair, and a Scar creased along the side of my eye. This was new. I felt it, and could tell it wasn't that bad. I looked for a door, and saw one. I walked to it, but before I could get closer than five feet, a man walked in. This wasn't a saiyan at all.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm Doctor-"  
  
"The hell with it, I don't care. Where am I?" I interupted.  
  
"Your on earth, why?" He asked.  
  
"EARTH!? WHY AM I ON EARTH!?" I yelled the question at him.  
  
"Your king sent all of the saiyans to earth, due to the fact that your enemies are attacking to destroy your planet." He said calmly.  
  
"WHERE IS VEGETA?" I questioned the man.  
  
He replied nervously, "Uh, he is uh... still on the planet taking out all the enemies."  
  
I ran out the door, which I had to bust down, and I found myself running down hallways, and then I passed up a room with the Saiyan Queen, Bulma, in it.  
  
I stopped immediately, and ran in and bowed at her feet. "Your highness, this is an honor to meet you. Please, may I have the honor of asking a few questions?"  
  
"Yes, I have plenty of time. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Re- I mean," I cleared my throat, that was a close one. "I'm Murrel Aratus."  
  
"Oh yeah I remember you! Your that guy that my husband told me about. Your apparently very strong. Anyway, what are your questions?"  
  
"First of all, when are we going back to Planet Vegeta?" I was still bowing.  
  
"I guess when Vegeta's ready. HEY! I've got an idea, maybe you can go back and help my husband. Oh, I almost forgot, Goku went there. He said to tell the most powerfull saiyan here to come also." Bulma said.  
  
"Well, that answers all my questions." I replied. I got up and ran out of the room, yelling, "THANKS!" I quickly got back to the doctor, surprised I found the way. When I came into the room, I saw a young man, with purple hair and a rather small jacket. Prince Trunks. I took a short bow, and asked a word with the doctor.  
  
"Sure, Murrel. Are you planning on going to Planet Vegeta to help Goku and my dad?" He asked eagarly.  
  
"Well, I was planning on it." I replied.  
  
"Good, the others that are coming ar Piccolo, Gohan, Me, and Goten." He told me.  
  
"Ok, looks like I don't need to talk to the doctor." I said.  
  
"We're leaving, in thirty minutes." Trunks said. I was begining to like this guy.  
  
In the ship, with all the other guys, I felt happy for once. I got to know some people, like Piccolo, the powerful Namekian warrior, and Goten, the son of Goku. I already knew of Gohan, but i never really got to meet him.  
  
"We're almost there." said Trunks.  
  
"Good, my dad will be waiting for us." responded Gotenks. We all started looking out the Capsule Corp. ship window. I saw something in the distance, a light. As we got closer, I could see that the light was the planet, and blasts could be seen emmiting from all over.  
  
"Everyone, I suggest we all power up... when we get there. So the ship doesn't blow up." Piccolo advised.  
  
"Well, duh! What is the point of coming here if we're just going to die?" I said jokingly.  
  
"Heh, that's true." They all said at once. Then I remembered my dream, and I decided to tell everyone. When I did, they where all parylized with fear.  
  
"B-Buu? No, your joking, right? Please, PLEASE tell me your joking!" Said Trunks.  
  
"No, No I'm not. Why are you scared? You beat him before." I remarked.  
  
"Maybe, but that doesn't mean he's not powerful." Piccolo.  
  
"Well, let's not worry about that now." I said, diverting the subject.  
  
We got to the planet, and got out of the ship. I looked around to see if any enemies where there. Goten walked out of the ship, and stared to see if he could sense his father.  
  
"My dad is that way. So is Vegeta." He said. Without a word, we all blasted off, an began to fly in that direction. We where flying for about a minute, when we got closer to them.  
  
"MY GOD! THEIR POWER LEVELS ARE HUGE!!! THEY'VE GOT TO BE AT LEAST ONE HUNDRED MILLION!" I said.  
  
"Heh, I'm not surprised. They've been that powerful." Trunks said to me.  
  
We got there, and I saw it, devestation. Two Super Saiyan3s where duking it out with thousands of them, thousand of Irogotian Warriors, each in their Mega Irogotian form.  
  
Piccolo was the firs to rush into battle, but Vegeta saw him, and without doing anything but galreing, he made Piccolo stop. Though I couldn't see his face, I could sense his fear. We all flew up to the two Siayans.  
  
"Need some help?" Trunks asked Goku.  
  
"NO I DON'T!" Vegeta yelled at his son.  
  
"Yes, I would appreciate the help." Goku said, with an opposite personaliy.  
  
I rushed into the flood of warriors, and instantly, KI blasts flew everywhere. I blocked and threw, they blocked and threw. Suddenly, from behind me, one of the warriors axe handled me. I flew down and hit the ground. I got up, only to be slammed down again. This time, when I got up, I was ready, and when the Irogotian warrior, rushed at me, I kicked at his feet, and he tripped.  
  
Then I heard Piccolo yelling. I tuned to see his green skin turn yellow, and he dissapeared. I looked around quickly. He was nowhere. Right now I had other matters to attend to. For some reason, these warriors weren't as powerful as they looked. I glanced around, and counted the people fighting. There where supposed to be five now, but yet there was only four, other than me.  
  
Apparently Trunks and Goten had fused, because a figure with black hair with purple stripes in it was fighting the enemies. Then I was hit in the face by a fist. I fell to the ground, and pain was coursing thruough me. Being a mortal was unbelievably annoying. Constantly feeling pain and confusion.  
  
"GET UP MURREL!" Yelled Gohan, who was fighting five men at once. I got up, but I didn't do it because he said so. I didn't listen to anybody, not even Vegeta, though I respected them.  
  
I felt pain in me. Then, I heard a scream, and I saw Vegeta, his long blond hair being pulled by a huge creature. It was a giant Gorilla, that looked almost like the oozaru, only it was black and had no tail.  
  
It grabbed the Saiyan King by his leg, let go of his hair, and swung him around, and around, and around, until it let go. Vegeta went flying, and then one of the Irogotian warriors flew up and blasted a huge KI blast at the direction of my Lord.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I yelled in anger. Ever scince I got out of the healing tank, I felt a power within me, but I didn't know what it was. Now I knew. I was pissed off, and Saiyan healed after being injured badly, and getting him pissed off didn't mix. "How-dare-you...HOW DARE YOU! YOUR INSOLENCE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! AAAAAAGGGGGGRRRRRRHHHHHH!" I was screaming at the stupid warrior who did this to Vegeta.  
  
All around me I felt the battle cease. I could tell all eyes where on me. My eyes lifted into the back of my head, and I could feel my power raising. Then I saw a farmiliar golden aura around me. I was turning Super Saiyan.  
  
I was screaming in agony. I was half in pain, half trying to hold onto my sanity. I was nearly there. My hair felt heavier, my muscles tightened. It was nearly done, but without one last yell. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The planet brightened as a new Super Saiyan was born. Red, now much more powerfull than before. I floated in the air, with new strengths and possibilities before me. I was SSJ Red now, the most powerful saiyan soldier. I felt my muscles relaxed, I was confident in my abilities. I was ready for battle.  
  
It was time now to tell all what I truly was. "FROM THE SAIYAN HELL COMES MY WRATH... AND FROM THE SAIYAN HEAVENS COMES MY WILL! I AM NO LONGER TO BE KNOWN AS MURREL ARATUS! I AM THE MORTAL FORM OF THE SAIYAN GOD, RED!" I yelled for all to hear. I teleported into the middle of the vast Irogotian troops and stood there with my arms crossed. They all began to come in on me, but I bent over slightly and spread my arms out, facing the opposite directions. My palms flat, I was ready to star the fight. I sent two blasts from them. The enemy was to slow. Many died, but for each one that fell, another three replaced them. It didn't matter. I should probably use my best attack, but I hadn't used it in a long, long time.  
  
"At last, I got the truth out of you. I am glad you finally revealed yourself, Red. But, you lied to me. Why? I would have let you fight along side me, you would be the first. And probably the last. It would be an honor to fight with you." I heard a voice inside my head, Vegeta's. It didn't sound like his personality. But oh well. I didn't hear the voice again.  
  
"Gohan... help... me... uhhhh-" I heard Piccolo's voice, and I looked around quickly, and saw that Piccolo was being stood on. By many of the warriors. I blasted them all off of him, and picked him up and teleported back to the ship. I put him down, and then ran over to the replica of a Saiyan healing pod. I put turned it on, and went over and picked Piccolo up. "I hope this works." I said to myself. I put Piccolo in, reached for the mask, and put it on him. He dropped in, and I shut the door. I ran out of the ship, and flew back inot the direction of the fighting. When I got there, I saw the most powerful being in the universe, but I couldn't beleive it. No, not now, no.  
  
"BUU HUNGRY!" It yelled. It was short, fat, and pink his squinted eyes and antenna where unmistakable. It was him. His antenna went infront of his head and, he turned them all into cakes. All the irogotian warriors, in front of him. I didn't see Goku, Gohan, or Gotenks. This must not be the place. I said. Then, in the distance, I saw flashes and KI blasts flying everywhere, so I left towards it. But before I left, I heard the same voice, the little green man's voice.  
  
"BUU, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, YOU LET THAT GUY GET AWAY!" He said.  
  
"Buu no want to fight now, fight soon. Need eating." The pink bubble replied.  
  
"Oh crap, this isn't good, not good, not good at all!" I said to myself. When I got to the battlefield, I yelled, "LAST RAGE!" and all of the Irogotian Warriors where dead. I had to do this, but yet it still wasn't my most powerful attack.  
  
The guys all flew up to me as I told them, "Guys, I have some bad news, some very bad news..."  
  
"Buu is back, he's here. He's about a mile away..." I said to the group.  
  
"OH *UCK!" Gotenks yelled as he punched his knee, and he hit it too hard, because he fell forward in mid air.  
  
"I don't want to hear you say that again, Gotenks." Goku.  
  
"How can we beat him? We could use fusion, but..." Gohan said while pondering.  
  
"If we all face Buu, we will be able to take him out. But suppose he turns us into candy, or cakes, or worse, JAWBREAKERS!!!" Gotenks grimaced.  
  
"I have a suggestion. I could fuse with Gohan, and Goku, you could just stay Super Saiyan 3. Same with you Gotenks." I said.  
  
Goku picked off a scouter off the ground, and put it to his eye. He turned it on and looked through it. Gohan, Red, power up to your most powerful each." He commanded. We did. He looked through the scouter at each of us, and then took it off. Gohan, lower your powerlevel just a bit. Yeah, there you go.  
  
"Why are you teaching me this? I know how to do this already." I asked Goku.  
  
"Maybe so, but you two need to review it." Goku replied. He went over the steps, and then went through it again and again. Gohan and I where tired even though it was only about three minutes. Finally, we did it for real. We came together in two different colors. I could feel our powers combine, and our forces tie. We where no longer two people, but one.  
  
I stood, and looked around. Now there where only three of us. Pretty soon, four. Goku, Gotenks, and Rohan, the new force, but only for thirty minutes.  
  
We all flew quickly to the place Buu last was. He was still there, and soon his guts would meet the dirt. I flew down into a dive on Buu. I crashed into him, and I only felt half the pain, Gohan must have felt the other. He and I where fighting together, and we where fighting hard. Then, Debora came around a rock. He had a smirk on his face, but only for a second. Then a fist was through his stomach. It was all over for the crying for him. Vegeta was back. He looked very mad.  
  
"NO ONE ATTACKS A SAIYAN BEHIND HIS BACK, NOT WHILE I'M AROUND!" He said. I began punching Buu again, when he fought back at last.  
  
"BUU NO LIKE FIGHTING YOU! YOU NO FUN!" The fat lardball complained.  
  
"You think I give a sh*t?" I asked as I kicked him where the sun don't shine. This guy didn't deserve to live, with his power. I turned Super Saiyan, and began bashing him to hell. Little did I know of what Babidi was getting ready to do.  
  
Babidi said the same thing I heard him say, that strange word, that I couldn't understand. Buu and I teleported to a strange place, that looked like a mix between Namek and Earth. This must be the palnet of Kai...  
  
"Buu gonna eat you all up!" It said.  
  
"Screw you." I said back. Who cared if I got eaten, I would just go back to the planet's other world, where I would be identified as a god.  
  
"Buu think you are mean, maybe you should be quiet!" Buu challenged. Then, there was a bright light, and I shut my eyes and turned away. This was unreal, the power I felt, what was it? 


End file.
